


High School DxD Wolf of Darkness: Koneko x Male Werewolf Reader

by Metalocelot98



Series: Bloody Rage and Lunar Love [1]
Category: High School DxD
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fallen Angels, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: You are a Werewolf on the run from the fallen angels. Why? It is because you are the son of one of the strongest werewolves in in existence. Your sacred gear is active even when not equipped giving you overwhelming speed and strength, but when it is equipped your ears grow out and are covered in fur and you gain a long bushy tail your hair also turns black, but you sprout claws on your hands and feet plus your speed and strength are doubled. You have named your sacred gear after your deceased father it is known as the Umbra Lupus gear A.K.A the Shadow Wolf gear. Your abilities are very powerful and as such the fallen angels have hunted you and your family to near extinction. You have isolated yourself away from your mother and younger sisters so as to ensure their safety, for you are the primary target of the fallen angels. However your life on the run comes to an abrupt end when you meet Rias Gremory and her Peerage. After your meeting you decide to join them, and all the while fall head over heels for the white haired nekomata Koneko.





	1. The Shadow Wolf's Son

**Author's Note:**

> High School DxD and the characters belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.

9 Years Ago Agreas...

"Dad I'm not leaving you" you said as your father turned and looked at you with silver eyes as his long black hair swayed in the wind.

"I know (f/n), I know you won't leave me" your father Umbra Lupus said as he walked up to you.

"D-dad what are you doing" you asked him as he hugged you.

"I just realized that I never once hugged you even as a baby and for that I am sorry" Umbra said as he continued to hug you.

"Dad it's fine really" you said hoping that you could convince him to leave with you.

"I know that I'm not the best father and for that I am more sorry than you could ever imagine" Umbra said ignoring you.

"Dad like I said it's ok" you said hoping to still convince him to leave so that your 3 sisters and mother at least still had him around.

"(f/n), Umbra their coming we need to leave" your mother Emelia Lupus said as your father turned and looked at her and nodded.

"(f/n) I'm sorry for this, but I cannot stay with you, your mother or your sisters" Umbra said as he raised his left and delivered a karate chop to the side of your neck with enough force to knock you unconscious, but not enough to kill or seriously injure you as you fell over and blacking out as your father handed you over to your mother as she carried your unconscious body and the last thing you heard was your father yelling at her to leave and don't look back.

2 Days later Auros...

You had regained consciousness and had learned the unfortunate fate of your father as he had died fighting off fallen angels, but before he died he had killed over 200 of them before finally collapsing from his wounds as the leader of the group walked up to him and killed him.

"Mom I'm going to leave you and the triplets behind for your own safety" you said as you began to walk away from her.

"But (f/n) we already lost your father I can't bear to lose you as well" Emelia said as you turned and looked at her.

"Mom the first born child in dad's family is always the strongest, and because dad was the first born child in his family he was killed, and because I'm the first born in our family the fallen angels will come after me as well it's better if I leave, because then at least Mary, Anna and Susie can live their lives without fear of being hunted and killed because of me" you said as you walked away leaving behind the only family you have left in the whole underworld.

Present Day Tokyo Japan...

Rias and the others were fighting off a large group of fallen angels as one after another they fell their blood spilling across the streets of Tokyo as the group scattered to deal with a smaller group of fallen angels that had targeted each of them specifically.

"YOUR FINISHED" Issei shouted as he delivered powerful punches to each of the fallen angels that followed him each of their skulls exploding into bone dust, blood and brain matter as their bodies fell to the ground dead. "Finally at least their dead" 

"I hope you have good lungs because I would love to hear your screams of agony" Akeno said as she revealed her six cadre wings and ripped off the wings of the fallen angels as they fell to their deaths crashing so hard into the ground craters could be seen around the dead bodies. "Oh well I guess they didn't have enough time to scream"

"I hope your blood is delicious because I am very thirsty right now" Gasper said as he bit fallen angel after fallen angel in the neck ripping their throats out and drinking their blood. "Eh it was ok, but not something I'll drink again any time soon"

"I hope the heavens are merciful upon their traitors for my holy swords shall cut you down" Yuuto said as he butchered the fallen angels with his holy swords as their bodies laid in disemboweled pieces in puddles of blood. "I cannot say that I would be as merciful if I ever saw you again"

"Hope your ready because the wrath of god is going to be painful" Xenovia shouted as she slashed and stabbed the fallen angels that had followed her and Asia killing them all in a matter of seconds. "Good riddance"

"I cannot allow you to advance any further" Rossweisse said as she used excalibur mimic and slayed the fallen angels before as blood fell down like rain in front of her. "I hope the others are ok"

"Normally I'd say that this is just business, but right now you are really pissing me the fuck off" Rias said as she used her power of destruction causing all the fallen angels to have their bodies collapse on themselves until finally bursting apart into bone dust and blood. "I wonder how the others are doing right now"

"T-that's far enough" Koneko said as she took a few steps back away from 17 fallen angels that had all followed her.

"What's wrong is kitty witty afraid" one of the fallen angels asked taunting the nekoshou as he stepped closer as Koneko shivered in fear, however unknown to them was that a certain werewolf was watching from a nearby rooftop.

'Dammit their going to kill her looks I'll have to step in and finish these guys fast' you thought as you jumped down onto a car below caving in the roof of the vehicle setting off the alarm in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL" one of the fallen angels shouted as you slashed his throat open with the claws on your left foot as you then jumped onto another tearing his throat out with your teeth as you then charged at 2 more of them and sank your claws into their jugular arteries killing them instantly however one of them managed to cut you on the arm as blood trailed down it which in turn caused you to grab his head with both hands and crush in your grasp.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY" another fallen angel said before you gouged his eyes out and ripped his heart out.

"DAMMIT KILL HIM ALREADY" another fallen angel said as the remaining 11 all charged you at once, but you used your tremendous speed as time seemingly slowed down as you stabbed each fallen angel in an artery killing them quickly as you decreased your speed and all 11 fallen angels collapsed dead.

"That was very satisfying" you said remembering your hatred towards fallen angels, but quickly calmed down as you turned towards the white haired girl you saw before as she seemed ready to attack you.

"W-who are you" Koneko asked terrified by the large (h/c) werewolf in front of her as your (e/c) eyes met her golden eyes.

"I am not going to hurt you" you said walking towards her, but she flinched which in turn made you take a few steps back.

"W-why should I believe you" Koneko asked you.

"Because I hate fallen angels and I couldn't just walk by without giving you help" you reply as she eased up somewhat, but not entirely.

"Ok but why do you hate them" Koneko asked you suddenly remembered what the fallen angels did to your father and uncles.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it" you said with a large amount of depression in your voice.

"Is it really that bad or something" Koneko asked suddenly concerned after hearing the depression in your voice.

"Koneko are you ok" Issei asked as he and the others came running over to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" Yuuto shouted as he and the others noticed you and immediately took their battle stances.

"WAIT HE ISN'T DANGEROUS WELL I MEAN HE IS BUT HE HELPED ME OUT AGAINST A LARGE GROUP OF FALLEN ANGELS" Koneko shouted quickly as Rias turned towards you.

"Is this true" Rias asked you as you nodded in reply.

"Well then thanks for helping out Koneko" Issei said as he slapped you on the injury on your arm as you let out an extremely loud roar in pain which in turn caused everyone except for Koneko to jump.

"YOU DUMB ASS DO YOU NOT SEE THE BLOOD DRIPPING OFF HIS ARM" Koneko shouted at Issei for his stupidity.

"Asia you know what to do" Rias said as Asia nodded and walked up to you as you took a step back.

"It's ok my powers can heal anyone no matter who or what they are" Asia said as you seemed reluctant at first, but after a few minutes you decided to let her heal your arm 'back to perfect health.

"Thank you" you replied as Asia nodded.

"Who are you" Rias asked.

"(f/n) Lupus son of Umbra Lupus" you replied as you explained your past to them and your hatred towards the fallen angels.

"So you left your mom and younger sisters behind because the fallen angels were after you primarily" Issei said confirming your story.

"Yes" you replied upset about what you did 9 years ago.

"And you have been on the run with no where to go for the past 9 years" Koneko asked also confirming your story.

"Unfortunately yes" you replied still upset.

"Well the it's settled your coming with us" Rias said as you looked surprised and soon after explained her reasoning for wanting to recruit you.

"Are... are you sure" you asked still surprised.

"Yep and I'm not taking no for an answer" Rias replied and without warning you hugged her with tears in your eyes.

"Thank you" you said still crying for now being given a chance for a somewhat better life.

"Of course we are going to have too reincarnate you as a devil" Rias said as you nodded and then a blood red light engufed you as you were transformed into a human body.

'Whoa he looks really buff and handsome at the same time and oh crap he's naked' Koneko thought as she blushed upon seeing your body as you stood at 5 ft and 11 inches tall and of course buck naked.

"Uh Rias you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes on you, because I'm kinda naked" you asked blushing realizing that the pure-blooded devil had reincarnated you as a devil, but one that was 100% naked as you covered your privates with your hands.

"Oops" Rias said as she grabbed you and everyone got close as they teleported back to the club house. Afterwards Rossweisse took measurements of your body left and an hour later came back with a pair of boxer briefs, a red tank-top, a black track jacket and a pair of black track pants.

"Here you go (f/n) these should fit you well" Rossweisse said as she handed you the clothes as you went into the bathroom and changed.

"I wonder what his sacred gear will look like" Issei said as you came out of the bathroom.

"So how do I look" you asked as everyone looked at you and gave approving smiles while Koneko blushed as she smiled as well.

"Y-you look great (f/n)" Koneko said as you blushed.

"Th-thanks and thank you Rias for taking me in" you said as Rias nodded.

"Oh (f/n) do you know what sacred gear is" Rias asked as you nodded you had heard of sacred gear and even studied about them and their various traits and attributes. 

"Yeah why" you asked curiously.

"Well since your a reincarnated devil from a werewolf you should be able to use sacred gear that is somewhat similar to your demonic heritage" Rias replied as you nodded and decided to try and activate your sacred gear and to everyone's surprise you had activated it as your (h/c) hair turned black, your (e/c) eyes changed to silver, your teeth changed to fangs, your ears became longer and covered in black fur, you grew a 4 ft long bushy black tail and claws sprouted from your hands and feet.

"Whoa nice I know just what to call it" Issei said as everyone looked at him yourself included.

"What shall you call it" Rias asked.

"How about the Lunar gear" Issei suggested as you looked in a mirror and saw yourself almost resembling your father in a way.

"No" you said as everyone looked at you.

"No what" Rias asked.

"I won't give my sacred gear that name" you said.

"Ok then what kind of name do you have in mind" Issei asked.

"I look like my father in this form and as such I shall name this sacred gear after him in memory of the sacrifice he made for me, my mother and my sisters" you replied.

"Really" Issei asked.

"Yes from here on out this sacred gear shall be known as Umbra Lupus" you said having deciding that your sacred gear should share your father's name.

"That's a wonderful idea (f/n) after all the way you spoke of your father it makes sense that you would name it after him" Koneko said as you looked at her and nodded.

"Ok then from here on out (f/n) is now an official member of our peerage" Rias said as everyone clapped and you couldn't help, but smile happy to now that these people would look after you like family.

"Thank you all of you I promise I won't let you down" you said as they all decided to go to bed, but unfortunately they didn't have a room for you and so you decided to take the couch.

4 hours later...

Koneko couldn't sleep as she got up taking 2 pillows and 2 blankets as she came out to the living room and noticed you were on the couch fast asleep as she carefully lifted your head and placed a pillow underneath and then placed a blanket over your body, but then without warning you had hugged her and ended up pulling her into hug as you slept fast asleep while cuddling with the nekshou as she blushe and then pulled the other blanket on top of the both of you as she noticed you sacred gear was active and decide to activate hers as she sprouted cat ears and 2 cat tails as she rested peacefully in your arms.


	2. Smile for the camera

It has been a couple of months since you joined Rias Gremory's peerage and you were loving it there, because you now had friends who would put their lives on the line to protect you and they even treated you like family. Although you still slept on the couch and you kept your Umbra Lupus gear active almost 24/7 do to it being more comfortable and also because you liked brushing your furry tail and also your ears, and the others in the meantime were getting a bedroom set up for you, but what you didn't know about Akeno and Issei's newest hobby which you are about to find out about.

"Hrmm" you let out a yawn as for you could have sworn you heard the sound of a camera going off as you opened your eyes and saw Issei hurry up and hide something behind his back, but you were still half asleep. "Issei, Akeno you 2 better have a very good reason for waking me up"

"Oh well you see (f/n) Issei and I have taken a lot of selfies and one of them had you in it so when had posted it online people had asked about you" Akeno replied as you were suddenly catching on to what they were doing.

"So we took another picture of you and sure enough they had confirmed it was you they were talking about and believe it or not they think your cute with your wolf ears and wolf tail" Issei said continuing were Akeno left off.

"And so they have been making requests to have more pictures of you being posted" Akeno said.

"So let me get this strait you've been taking pictures of me secretly with my sacred gear active and all because people think I'm cute" you asked.

"Y-yeah please don't be mad" Issei said knowing that you could be short tempered at times, but it was only when you were pissed off about something that you would become angry easily.

"You know you could have just asked" you reply after all if people thought you looked cute then that was fine it's better than being treated like a monster.

"Wait really" Akeno asked surprised by your reply.

"Yeah if they think I'm cute then it's better than being treated like a monster" you reply.

"OH I JUST HAD AN IDEA" Issei shouted as you sat up now fully awake.

"What is it" you and Akeno asked simultaneously curious about Issei's idea.

"We should get Koneko to pose with you in the pictures the 2 of you together would really get your fans hyped" Issei said sounding almost like a pervert as you stood up and right hooked him in the face.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HAVE ME AND KONEKO DO ANYTHING AND I MEAN ANYTHING PERVERTED IN THESE PICTURES I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THE UNDERWORLD WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND IT" you shouted blushing madly at what Issei suggested, but it wasn't because what he said sounded perverted, but rather it was the fact that over the past couple of months you began to have a crush on Koneko so the thought of these photos having anything to do with being perverted was the last thing you wanted.

"Ok I won't make you do anything mature" Issei said as Koneko came out.

"What's this about pictures" Koneko asked as Akeno explained and she began to blush.

"Wait you mean that you want me to pose in pictures with (f/n)" Koneko asked a large blush forming on her face as she looked at you and you just shrugged. 

"If you don't want to it's ok" Issei said.

"I'll do it" Koneko said rather quickly while blushing.

"Wait really" you, Issei and Akeno asked simultaneously.

"Really it sounds like fun" Koneko said.

"OK THEN LET'S GET STARTED" Issei shouted as he got his camera ready.

"(f/n) you sit down on the couch and Koneko activate your sacred gear and sit on his lap so that it looks like your cuddling" Akeno said as you both got into your positions as you hugged Koneko around the waist and she hugged you around the neck both of you smiling, but blushing.

"Ok in 3... 2... 1 say cheese" Issei said, but neither of you did so as the camera went off catching what your fans will describe as unbelievably adorable.

"Ok so I say we do these once a week and a couple on each holiday and then we should be set" Issei suggested as you and Koneko looked at each other then at him.

"Ok I'm fine with that" Koneko said.

"Same here" you replied agreeing with the nekoshou.

"GREAT YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST" Issei shouted excitedly as he and Akeno ran back to his room to post the picture online via his laptop.

"That actually wasn't so bad" Koneko said.

"Yeah in fact I how about we take a selfie to help the moment last longer" you said as you took out your phone and took a selfie of yourself and Koneko on the couch, but the phone caught something on the camera that you felt and that was Koneko kissing your cheek.

"I'll see you later (f/n) I'm going shopping with Rossweisse" Koneko said as she ran off to go catch up with her friend.

'She kissed me' you thought touching your cheek where she had kissed you. 'I wonder if she likes me back'

'I can't believe I kissed him I mean yeah I like him, but I don't even know if he likes me back' Koneko thought angry with herself for doing something unexpected. 'No matter I'll find out eventually, but for now I need to focus on work and school'


	3. Wolf-Boy and Cat-girl

It's been 3 months since Issei and Akeno started taking pictures of you and Koneko together with the both of you having your sacred gears active. Issei had also informed you that people online have been asking about whether or not the 2 of you were a couple.

"Well let them think what they want as long as it doesn't bother Koneko then it's fine" you said all though secretly you wished that you were in a relationship with Koneko.

"Well either way should I just tell them no" Issei asked.

"No let them question whether or not Koneko and I are a couple it might be better that way" you reply after all in the past 3 months people have started referring to the pictures as Wolf-Boy and Cat-girl, which sounded adorable.

"Ok I already talked to Koneko and she basically said the same thing as you" Issei replied surprising you.

"GUYS I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO TODAY" Gasper shouted excitedly.

"What do mean Gasper" you asked.

"We can go downtown with our sacred gear active and be a fantasy themed group at the anime convention" Gasper said surprising everyone, but they all agreed to it and went to get changed.

"What's an anime convention" you asked even though you've been here for almost a year there were things you still didn't know about shocking Issei and Gasper as the 2 of them bombarded you with explanations about anime and manga to the point of you almost passing out from the massive amount of information.

"Let's just let him see for himself" Koneko said as Issei and Gasper let you be finally being able to relax, but you nearly had a nosebleed when you saw Koneko wearing a pink tube-top with a white paw print on the front and a black mini-skirt which was the outfit she normally wore in the pictures she took with you.

"If you'll excuse me" you said as you went to your room and changed into a red t-shirt with a black wolf head printed on the front and black shorts the outfit you usually wore during the pictures you took with Koneko.

"So you had the same idea as me then" Keneko said with an adorable giggle as you rested the your hands behind your head as your tail began wagging.

"Well let's get going can't keep your fans waiting" Issei said as you and Koneko locked eyes and nodded.

"After you Cat Girl" you said jokingly.

"Why thank you Wolf Boy" Koneko replied jokingly while Issei rolled his eyes.

2 hours later...

You and Koneko where being bombarded by your fans for autographs and selfies and much to your surprise people actually thought that your wolf ears and wolf tail and Koneko's cat ears and cat tails were really good special effects, but the most commonly asked question was if they were dating.

"Err... well... you see... we..." Koneko tried to give an answer, but was at a loss for words, when you suddenly had an idea.

"Well my dear Koneko I believe it's time we break the ice" you said as you walked up to Koneko.

"(f/n) what are you doing" Koneko asked and without warning you kissed her on the lips as she began to blush.

"Koneko I love you and I hope you will feel the same and will go out with me" you said sounding serious while blushing as Koneko realized you were telling the truth.

'(f/n) you really do like me' Koneko though as she noticed all of your fans looking at her expecting her reply.

"Koneko are you ok" you asked and without warning she hugged you and you wound up hugging her back.

"YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU (F/N) LUPUS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO" Koneko shouted happily as the crowd cheered at seeing their favorite online picture couple agreeing to date.

"About time they got together" Rias said as the others agreed while the 2 of you exchanged a passionate kiss.


	4. Mother's Little Hell Hound

A week has gone by since you confessed to Koneko and the 2 of you are happy to be together. The more time you spent with her the more you shared with her about your family and vice versa. Of course you didn't let your relationship get in the way of work so you made sure to be professional on the battlefield, but your normal fun loving self off the battlefield. However for some reason when ever Koneko got hurt you would be become so angry that you would attack whoever injured her and kill that attacker slowly. Unknown to you this is a side effect of your reincarnation as a devil and today you are about to find out about the beast within you.

"ALRIGHT GUYS AND GALS WE HAVE A CONTRACT" Rias shouted as you groaned and looked at the clock 12:32 AM.

"Dammit Rias it's midnight can't it wait till morning" you asked annoyed that you would have to work so late at night.

"Oh of course Wolf Boy we can wait till morning and see how much damage these demons do by then" Rias said sarcastically, but unfortunately you didn't know sarcasm and thought she was serious as you fell back asleep only to feel yourself go flying across the room as you smacked face first into the wall next to the TV.

"Mut ze muc wuz zat fer" you said dazed from the sudden head impact.

"I was being sarcastic" Rias said annoyed.

"We should teach him about sarcasm soon" Issei whispered to Koneko as she nodded as you all prepared and left to take care of your contract.

 

Park 2 hours later...

You and the others were struggling to kill the last thing you'd ever want to kill and that was none other than more of your kind, but there was a pack of much older werewolves as he was easily brutally beating everyone to a pulp.

"DAMMIT HOW IS HE SO STRONG" Koneko shouted as she barely dodged an arm swipe.

"THEIR ELDER WEREWOLVES THEIR POWERS COULD ACTUALLY RIVAL MY FATHER'S" you shouted in reply as you dodged a punch, but then without warning another werewolf punched you and sent you flying into the metal fence and coughed up blood.

"(F/N)" Koneko shouted as she came running after you only to be punched in the face as she went flying into a tree and collapsed unconscious, but for you this was it for it had sent you over the edge as your (e/c) eyes changed with the white of your eyes turning black as your irises turned blood red and your tail and claws became engulfed in flames.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS KONEKO I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" you screamed at the top of your lungs as you charged forward and punched the werewolf so hard in the chest that your hand had broke through the flesh and bone as your could feel your fingers wrap around the elder werewolf's heart. "DIE"

With that single word and a single pull of your arm you had ripped your hand and the werewolf's heart out of it's chest as you then tightened your grip on it that it finally popped like a fleshy blood filled balloon.

"What the hell" Issei said as he saw the blood on your arm and the flames on your body as well as your unusual eye color.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR HURTING KONEKO" you screamed as you began ripping and clawing apart the bodies and before anyone knew it you were standing there coated in blood and surrounded by dead werewolf bodies laying puddles of blood.

"(f/n)" Rias asked as you turned and looked at her and she took a step back as you took a step forward. "(F/N) WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Then without warning you charged Rias and attacked her and the others as Koneko woke up and saw what you were doing.

"(F/N) STOP IT" Koneko shouted as she placed an arm on your chest to stop you, but in turn you scratched her in the face as she fell backwards and the realization of what you did hit you harder than anything in the underworld and human world has before.

"K-koneko" you said realizing what you did as Issei took a step between the 2 of you. "Issei I-I'm"

"If you step any closer I'll kill you" Issei said and for you those words hurt more than anyone thought as tears came to your eyes and you took off running from the group.

"(F/N)" Asia shouted, but you ran past her ignoring her.

"ISSEI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR" Rias shouted at him.

"HE ATTACKED US" Issei shouted back as the 2 began to argue back and forth.

Back at the clubhouse...

You sat on the floor and propped yourself up against the door trying to wonder how to apologize to the others.

"Dammit why... why did do that" you asked yourself wondering why you had lost control and attacked your friends.

"(f/n) are you ok" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Koneko just leave I'm an absolute bastard who deserves to die, because I attacked my friends and my girlfriend" you said hoping she would comply, but instead you felt yourself fall backwards for Koneko had ripped the door off the hinges. "Why won't you listen to me I already told you that I"

Before you could finish Koneko had slapped you across the face and then kissed you on the lips.

"Whatever this is I'm sure you'll find a way to control it" Koneko said quietly as you hugged her almost crying.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I don't even know what came over me" you said now crying.

"It's alright listen Rias has your someone on the phone right now if you want to speak to her" Koneko said. "I mean she should know your alright after all it's been 9 years"

That's when you wiped your tears from your eyes as you kissed Koneko and walked over to Rias who was talking to your mother about the current fight, wondering who would want to speak to you.

"So that explains the weird transformation no offense though" Rias said as she then looked at you. "(f/n) is right here you want to talk to him"

That's when she nodded as she handed the phone to you and you took it.

"Hello" you asked curiously.

"(f/n) your alright" said a familiar voice you hadn't heard in 9 years.

"Mom" you said as tears fell from your eyes. "How"

"The Gremory family helped me get in contact with their daughter Rias and she allowed me to speak to you" Emelia replied.

"Mom I'm guessing Rias told you" you asked sadly.

"Of course honestly I'm not really surprised after all it shows me that your really my son after all" Emelia replied.

"How" you asked.

"(f/n) I'm a reincarnated devil that was once a hell hound" Emelia replied surprising you.

"I-I'm half hell hound" you asked shocked by the news.

"Yes and listen Rias told me about your girlfriend Koneko and I would really like to meet her even if she is a nekoshou" Emelia replied.

"Of course that'd be great trust me your going love Koneko" you replied happy at a chance of being reunited with your mom and little sisters.

"I'll see you around the holidays" Emelia replied as you acknowledged her and hung up the phone.

"Thanks Rias I appreciate what you did" you said with your back to her as she slapped you on the back.

"Good I don't ever want to see you upset like that again" Rias said as she laughed and you laughed to.

"Hey Koneko looks like you'll be meeting my mom and my sisters when they comes to visit in December" you told her the news and she was excited to meet your mom and sisters.

"It'll be great to meet your family (f/n)" Koneko said as you kissed her and she kissed you back as you both went back to her room and decided to sleep together.

Meanwhile outside...

You were being watched by the same fallen angel who had killed your father as he smiled.

"Soon enough (f/n) Lupus I'll be burying you" the fallen angel said as he dissapeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so what do you think so far? Good or bad? Feel free to leave a comment. Also the fallen angel still doesn't have a name yet so if you have suggestions leave a comment and I'll pick from the first 5 that appear. If not then I'll come up with a name. Also sorry if your upset about being a werewolf/hell hound hybreed I just figured to do it because I never described Emelia's appearance and I figured just to give you a second form for the hell of it.


	5. Taming the Flames

It's been 3 days since your rampage and you have been training non-stop to control your hell hound form which was more difficult than you thought.

"ISSEI RESTRAIN HIM" Rias shouted as Issei got you in a full-nelson grip while you tried to slash Rias's face off with your burning claws.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE BITCH" you shouted as Issei then let go of you as he spun you around and punched you in the stomach as you dropped to your knees as your sacred gear deactivated.

"Better" Issei asked.

"Better and sorry about that I really have little control over myself" you reply breathing heavily from the punch.

"It's fine after all it just amplifies your speed and strength and allows you to use fire magic" Rias said trying to comfort you.

"Yeah and amplify my fucking anger to the point that I nearly kill you all" you replied angry with yourself.

"Listen (f/n) your going to have to learn to control it eventually" Akeno said as you sighed.

"Ok" you reply.

4 days later...

"YOUR A DEAD MAN ISSEI" you shouted in anger as you were about to punch him, but Akeno appeared behind you and karate chopped you in the neck as you fell over unconscious.

"We'll try this again when he wakes up" Rias said letting you rest.

5 weeks later...

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL" you shouted as Gasper kicked you, but do to the way you were moving he ended up kicking you in the testicals. "AAAAAUUUUUUUUGH"

"Let's let him get some rest" Yuuto said while cringing.

"Even I felt that" Issei said covering his crotch.

2 months later...

'I've got this' you thought as you activated your hell hound form and quickly felt like you were going to lose control. 'NO THIS IS MY BODY'

Almost instantly you could feel yourself gain control as you finally calmed down and realized what you did as you hurried to the dinning room to show the others.

"EVERYONE I FINALLY DID IT" you shouted excitedly showing them your now controlled hell hound form.

"HA I TOLD YOU HE COULD DO IT" Koneko shouted as she ran over and hugged you and surprisingly the flames didn't hurt her.

"Great job (f/n)" Rias said as you nodded.

The others agreed that you all should go out and celebrate what took almost 3 months to accomplish as you left to go out and have a night on the town.


	6. Family Reunion

The holidays came around and your mother and sisters came to visit and boy did Akeno and Rias enjoy playing with your sisters while your mother chatted with Koneko. As for you kept sacred gear deactivated so as to ensure your tail didn't get ran over by your sisters' feet.

"Your mom's a very wonderful person" Koneko said hugging you from behind as you smiled and as you spun around and kissed Koneko's hand.

"Well of course she is she did raise me after all" you said jokingly as Koneko lightly punched your arm.

"Yeah until you left" Koneko replied jokingly which you knew she was and didn't let get to you.

"Touche my lovely little kitten" you said throwing in a terrible french accent.

"Wow I would have been actually charmed if the accent didn't sound terrible" Koneko said jokingly as you kissed her on the lips and she returned it. "But I know you try"

The two of you chatted while your mother smiled as she watched the 2 of you enjoy one another's company.

"You would be so proud of him Umbra" Emelia whispered quietly as she began to chat with Rias about the work they do.

"Well how about your mom moves in with us" Koneko suggested as you thought about it, but then she began to blush a little. "After all you and me could share a room"

"That's great then my mom and sisters can have my room" you said as your sacred gear activated and you began to wag your tail. "I'll go tell her"

You told your mother about Koneko's idea and she was more than happy to support it and so just like that she moved in with you and the others.


	7. Ahzidahl Lord Of Darkness

You and Koneko have been having a wonderful time together of course you do spend time with your mom and sisters, but today wasn't the case you had left everyone else to do some grocery shopping when you were attacked from behind by a fallen angel who threw you into an abandoned building.

"So the son of Umbra returns" the fallen angel said while planting a foot on your chest.

"Who the fuck are you" you reply as the fallen angel lifted his foot up and stomped on your chest as an extremely loud crack was heard and left you gasping for air.

"Sounds like I broke your ribs and knocked the wind out of you" the fallen angel said in reply to your pitiful attempts to refill your lungs with air. "Do you not remember who I am"

"No" your reply weakly as the fallen angel materialized a sword and stabbed your left leg. "GAH"

"I am the one your father trusted until I hunted him down like the mutt he was" the fallen angel said as your eyes went wide.

"A-ahzidahl" you reply shocked as he stabbed your right leg and then your left arm. "GRAAAUUUGH"

"You werewolves protect all the high ranking demons of the underworld and therefore shall die like the miserable dogs you are" Ahzidahl said as he stabbed your right arm and then your chest missing your heart by half an inch. "However I want you to remember what has happened here today and so I bare your farewell (f/n)"

Just like that one wing appeared from Ahzidahl's back as he disappeared leaving you behind in a puddle of your own blood as the sun finally set leaving you in darkness as you struggled to stand up as you limped out of the building and back to the Occult Research Club building.

'Damn you Ahzidahl I'll make you pay for my father's death just you wait' you thought to yourself as you made it to the front door only to collapse as the door opened revealing Koneko.

"OH MY GOD (F/N)" Koneko shouted ignoring her headache as she tried to help keep you awake. "ASIA GET OVER HERE NOW (F/N)'S HURT"

The others rushed over as you unfortunately blacked out from blood-loss.


	8. Angel of Darkness Part 1: Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is were shit starts to hit the fan so just fair warning in advance. Also sorry for not updating this for awhile I´ve been busy with school.

2 Weeks after your near death experience...

Koneko looked down at your unconscious body tears flowing down her face, as the others were being healed by Asia with injuries ranging from bruises and scrapes, to cuts, stabs, burns, and even broken bones.

¨ARRGH¨ Issei shouted as pain shot through his right arm which was broken from a fallen angel crushing his forearm, he looked over to Koneko as she continued to stare at you . ¨Koneko he´s not waking up any time soon¨

¨Shut up¨ Koneko said quietly as Issei didn´t hear her.

¨What¨ Issei asked confused as Koneko snapped at him.

¨I SAID SHUT UP YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT (F/N) IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU WERE JUST JEALOUS OF HIM AND YOU KNOW IT¨ Koneko shouted in anger as she ran Issei in an attempt to punch him, but was held back by both Rias and Akeno.

¨Koneko calm down¨ Akeno said but was ignored by the nekoshou.

¨I KNOW HE LOST CONTROL THE FIRST TIME HE USED HIS HELL HOUND FORM BUT THAT DIDN´T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GIVE HIM A DEATH THREAT¨ Koneko shouted even louder with tears falling from her eyes. ¨YOU´VE BEEN AN ASS TO HIM SINCE HE TRANSFORMED INTO A HELL HOUND YOU BASTARD¨

¨Koneko fighting isn´t going to heal him and you know it that´s why we have to protect him until he wakes up¨ Rias said as Koneko stopped struggling as she hugged Rias and cried into her shoulder.

¨Why did this have to happen too him¨ Koneko asked as she continued to cry.

¨I don´t know but whoever did this will suffer for what he did to (f/n)¨ Rias replied petting Koneko´s head.

¨Heads up everyone looks like their sending in more fallen angels¨ Yuuto said as armored fallen angels landed outside the building and began blasting the building with magic. ¨Asia how long until everyone else is ready to fight excluding (f/n)¨

¨At least five more minutes¨ Asia replied as she finished up Issei´s arm and moved onto Rossweisse and Gasper healing them as fast as she could.

¨Issei your with me¨ Yuuto said as Issei activated his boosted gear and he readied his holy swords. ¨On three ready¨

¨Yeah¨ Issei replied.

¨One¨

The fallen angels continued their assault.

¨Two¨

Asia moved onto Rias and Akeno while Gasper and Rossweisse got ready to help Yuuto and Issei.

¨THREE¨

Issei, Yuuto, Gasper, and Rossweisse all charged out at once killing as many fallen angels as they could, but taking many hits in the process.

¨DAMMIT THERE´S SO MANY OF THEM¨ Issei shouted as his left shoulder suffered a deep gash that began to bleed immediately.

¨DON´T LET UP KEEP AT IT¨Yuuto shouted as his legs were cut at the knee caps deep enough to cause him to almost fall over, but not deep enough to damage the bone itself.

¨THESE GUYS AREN´T LETTING UP AT ALL¨ Rossweisse shouted as she suffered a stab to her right fore arm and decapitated the fallen angel who injured her.

¨THIS IS BAD IF THIS KEEPS WERE GOING TO BE KILLED¨ Gasper shouted as he was cut several times on his back.

¨LEAVE THEM ALONE¨ Koneko shouted as she began killing fallen angel after fallen angel while getting cut up in the process. ¨WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS HURT (F/N)¨

¨Our boss Ahzidahl did he messed that mutt real good¨ the fallen angel said as he kicked Koneko back as she looked up in fear as the fallen angel began to punch and kick her while she layed on the ground. ¨Just like I´m going to do too you¨


	9. Angel of Darkness Part 2: A Mother´s Resolve

Emelia was running with Anna, Susie and Mary through the woods just outside the ORC Building when suddenly a fallen angel wearing a black coat with one wing appeared before them.

¨I really wish you had accepted my offer to be my wife Emelia¨ Ahzidahl said as he removed his hood as he stared her down. ¨After all a mixed breed of a hell hound and a death hound is not only interesting, but it makes you beautiful in your own way¨

¨I would never marry someone who would stoop as low as to kill his closest friend and someone who would hunt down my son to kill him¨ Emelia said as orange and blue flames engulfed her hair and claws as her eyes became blank with pupils or irises and changed from white to red. ¨I would rather die than marry you¨

¨Mama please don´t¨ Mary said whining.

¨I don´t want to lose you too¨ Anna said scared.

¨Don´t hurt our mama please don´t hurt her¨ Susie said crying as Emelia turned towards her daughters.

¨Girls I want you to run as far away from here as possible¨ Emelia said as tears fell from her eyes.

¨But¨ Anna replied but was cut off as Emelia summoned a wall of fire between her and her daughters.

¨DON´T ARGUE WITH ME JUST RUN¨ Emelia shouted as her daughters took off running.

¨I would have spared them¨ Ahzidahl said calmly.

¨As if I can trust you¨ Emelia said as she charged Ahzidahl and began attacking him burning and freezing him.

¨Keep this up and I will use lethal force Emelia¨ Ahzidahl replied, but Emelia ignored him and continued her assault as she finally knocked him over onto the ground.

¨GO TO HELL¨ Emelia shouted as she was about to finish the fall angel off, but felt a sharp pain in her chest as she stopped looked down and saw Ahzidahl had stabbed her in the chest.

¨You made me do this to you¨ Ahzidahl replied as he plunged the sword deeper until it stabbed her heart as Emelia vomited blood and dropped to her knees. ¨Foolish mutt¨

And with those words Ahzidahl removed his sword and thus killing your mother in the process as she fell over dead her last thoughts of you. Hoping that you will bring an end to the fallen angel of darkness once and for all.


	10. Angel of Darkness Part 3: Release the Beast

Occult Research Club Building Outside...

The fallen angel continued to beat down Koneko as she curled up into a ball and tried to think of anything too take her mind off the pain. However when she thought of you she began to cry as she remembered your coma.

Meanwhile inside...

You were laying flat on your back as 2 fallen angels came up to you.

¨Is that him¨ one fallen angel asked.

¨Yeah boss said to just kill him¨ the other fallen angel said as the first raised his sword and was going to bring it down.

Back outside...

Koneko couldn´t take the beating anymore as she finally opened her mouth.

¨(Y/N) PLEASE HELP ME¨ Koneko screamed out while crying.

Back inside...

The fallen angel brought his sword down as he was about to kill you.

¨END OF THE LINE MUTT¨ The fallen angel said as everything slowed down as his sword came closer to your body, but just as it was going to cut your head off your left arm shot up grabbed the sword stopping it. ¨WHAT¨

¨What the fucking hell¨ the fallen angel asked as you slowly stood up as the temperature dropped several degrees as your breath became visible.

¨Grrrrrgrrrgmrrrgrr¨ You began growling as your sacred gear activated as red flames engulfed your body. You then looked up at your attacker with pale dead white eyes, no pupils or irises were visible.

¨What the hell is going on¨ the fallen angel said as your flames became blue and you froze the sword´s blade and broke it off as you then punched the fallen angel in the face giving him frost-bite below his left eye.

¨GAAAAAAAH¨ The fallen angel shouted in pain as he covered his left cheek with both his hands.

¨GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH¨ You let out a demonic roar so loud that the very building seemed to shake from the sudden burst of noise.

Back outside...

Everyone stared at the building as the air felt like it was freezing cold.

¨WHAT´S GOING ON IN THERE¨ the leader of the group shouted and the only reply he received was the frozen body of one of the fallen angels flying out of the building and hitting the ground so hard it shattered like glass. ¨WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT¨

That´s when you walked outside shirtless wearing only a pair of pants with blue flames and blank lifeless white eyes.

¨P-please let me go¨ the female fallen angel said as you were dragging her outside while holding by her throat.

¨DROP HER YOU MUTT¨ another fallen angel shouted as he charged you as lifted the female fallen angel up and began freezing her.

¨NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE OH GOD NOOOOOO¨ the fallen angel shouted as her body finally became completely frozen as you charged your attacker slamming his former frozen ally into his head so hard that you crushed his skull and shattered the frozen fallen angel in your grasp.

You began your slaughter killing fallen angel after fallen angel and did let up as you noticed the last one beating up Koneko as you grabbed his arms planted your foot on his chest and ripped his arms off and then sank your teeth into his neck and decapitated him.

¨So you finally released the beast mutt¨ Ahzidahl said as he walked up to you with your mother slung over his shoulder.

¨Let me mother go Ahzidahl¨ You said your voice sounding like 2 people speaking in unison and distorted at the same time.

¨Gladly¨ Ahzidahl said as he threw your mother down on the ground as you finally noticed something that shocked you beyond belief.

¨Mom¨ You said as you reverted back to your sacred gear´s original form and began to cry. ¨No no no¨

Rias and the others noticed why you were crying and it was because Ahzidahl had killed your mother.

¨NOOOOOOOOOOOO¨ You screamed into the night sky as you felt your veins turn ice cold while your skin began to feel as though it was burning. ¨AHZIDAHL I´LL KILL YOU¨


	11. Motivation

Occult Research Club Building...

You ran at Ahzidahl as you shot several ice spikes at him and then fired several fire balls at him as well.

"That the best you got (y/n)" Ahzidahl asked taunting you.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP" you shouted rapidly as began swinging your claws at Ahzidahl as he blocked them with his sword.

"Even your father put up a better fight than you and he's dead" Ahzidahl replied as your right hand shot out and punched him in the face.

"GO TO HELL" you shouted as you kicked him back as he crashed into a tree and vomited blood.

"Fuck you" Ahzidahl said as water shot up from the ground around him and shot straight at you as you felt like you were burning alive.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH" you shouted in pain as steam billowed off of your body while your hands covered your face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" Koneko shouted as Ahzidahl lifted up his right arm.

"This is my sacred gear crafted from the souls of elemental spirits" Ahzidahl said as pillars of water formed around him. "And with it I can create holy water at will"

'Shit if he takes another hit he'll die for sure' Rias thought as Issei ran forward and punched Ahzidahl in the face knocking out several teeth, breaking the rest of the teeth in his mouth and causing him to spit out blood.

"You little bastard" Ahzidahl said Ahzidahl said angrily. 

"The name's Issei not little bastard" Issei replied as he walked over to you.

"Come on (y/n) I know your stronger than this I've seen it and I know you can beat him" Issei said as he helped you up.

That's when you got up and acknowledged Issei as you charged Ahzidahl.

"AHZIDAHL" you shouted at the top of your lungs. 

"(Y/N)" Ahzidahl shouted in turn as he charged you as the 2 of you moved so fast that no one could detect your movements.

"I'LL KILL YOU" you shouted as you continued to rush Ahzidahl.

Downtown Tokyo...

Civillians watched in horror as you and Ahzidahl clashed in the middle of the street.

"Why do you keep on fighting it's only going to get you killed" Ahzidahl asked as you stood up and walked out of a cafe that you had been launched into.

"Because I have something to live for" you replied.

Flashback 3 weeks prior to your ambush...

You and your mother are sitting in cafe enjoying some tea.

"Y/n" your mother Emlia said.

"Yes mother" you asked.

"Why do you continue to fight the fallen angels" Emelia asked questioningly.

"Because of what they did to dad and the others" you reply.

"Your hiding something I can tell" Emelia replied as you sighed in defeat.

"I'm fighting them because I want to make a future for me" you replied as you closed your eyes. "And Koneko"

"How so" Emelia asked.

"I love her to much to just die or leave her" you reply. "So that's why I'm fighting because I want to stay by her side and start a family with her"

Your mother giggled as she realized your were telling the truth.

"That if you ask me is very motivational for you" Emelia replied as a server brought some food over.

Back to the present...

"I'm fighting so that I can live my life without fear of being hunted down by you bastards" you reply as you walk towards Ahzidahl. "And this feud between us has to end now"


End file.
